When She Calls His Name
by princessoftheshadowsofdestiny
Summary: A nice long Sesshy/Rin oneshot please read and review! Story 1 in the reasoning series


**Hi guy I'm here for my very first inuyasha story with my favorite pairing Sesshomaru and Rin! It was what got me into anime in the first place and my 9 year old self drew up some pretty good ideas in a notebook I just found in my closet so I've edited and written this one up for you! Inuyasha will always have a very special place in my heart because it was the start of it all. If I had never discovered Inuyasha I would have never discovered one of the biggest parts of my personality, I would've only been an empty shell of what I am today if I hadn't discovered anime. Thank you Rumiko Takahashi for creating Inuyasha and letting me discover that not everything you see on the surface is what you find underneath like a demons appearance and a human heart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha All rights to it are to my favorite celebrity Rumiko Takahashi You rule!**

**When She Calls His Name**

Rin always knew her lord was magnificent and powerful, but she didn't always understand his decisions.

She understood that she was to stay with master Jaken so he could protect her, but she didn't understand why place her with a protector who couldn't even protect himself.

She understood that his lands were dangerous at the moment, but she didn't understand why she was stuck in the village of Edo with Keade-baachan while he went there.

He came back every couple of months with a gift or two for her and she would always wonder as he walked away when she would walk away with him, his silver moonbeams lighting her way forward to a new form of heaven.

Years passed and she learned that the real reason she was here was to learn to be a woman suitable for royalty and if she chose when she came of age she could go with him to his lands and be their ruler along-side him.

When she was 13 she told him that her decision would never change and that one day she would be his lady. He gave her the best gift he could have in her opinion. A never seen smile as he considered the idea.

His reply had been simple, "If that is your wish"

Her heart had swelled at his simple words and she nodded vigorously and began making a flower crown of red and white roses with meticulous care and then placing it on her small head.

More time passed and she grew into a beautiful young woman with waist-length hair like auburn silk and eyes like chocolate pools that all got lost in. Her breasts swelled until they overshadowed all others in the small village, waist staying trim, skin smoother than the finest silk.

She was a truly captivating beauty and many men couldn't remove their eyes from her short 5'6" frame, always dressed in simple but elegant dress that showed no wear even after working in her ample garden.

Truth be told she had become richer than any who knew of her for she always had beautiful kimonos of perfect craftsmanship and enough hair ornaments to outfit the royal family for thousands of years, but she would never dream of selling any of them. They were cherished gifts from her lord and only she ever touched the smooth silks and satins, the gold and silver, the precious gems. They were everything to her and never would she part with him.

Of course with great beauty comes a plethora of fan boys. They swarmed her in the market place trying to hold her bags for her or trying to buy her some silly bauble or trinket. She always refused and tried to go about her business, but they never left her alone so she stopped going into town. She grew rice and vegetables in her back yard, picked cherries and strawberries when they were in season and had an altogether happy life.

There was one man in particular, agreed to be the most handsome man in the village, who had his eyes firmly set on the young seductive beauty. He was Seguro Fumiwarai and owned the biggest house, had the most money, and was the biggest jack-ass who ever walked the earth.

He secretly left the village, stole women from nearby villages and stole their innocence forcibly every night. He wanted Rin so bad that even though he would still cheat he would marry the woman.

It was finally the day of her 17th year and she was bustling around her hut like a tornado leaving order and emptiness in her wake, each of her useful belongings like clothing and drawings going in an oriental trunk at the foot of her futon. It was already filled with all of her gifts from Sesshomaru, kimonos and combs and necklaces.

She slid in to an ensemble that had been resting on her futon, placing her sleeping kimono in the trunk.

She had chosen the outfit that most reminded her of his. It was a white silk kimono with a red flower design falling over her shoulder and wrapping around her waist adorning her white obi and pooling the hem. She pulled a ¼ of her hair into an elegant bun and tied several red metal flowers in to her hair. She was the epitome of beauty.

Seguro slid into her room at that moment. "Hello Rin-san"

"Hello Seguro, do you need anything? I was just getting ready to leave."

"To Where?"

"Is that really your business?"

"I suppose not, but I came here for a reason." He knelt and withdrew a lovely gold promise ring. "Rin Koshina, Will you be mine?"

Her eyes widened in panic as she glanced at the ring that had adorned her left hand for the last 2 years. The intricate white gold band was ornamented with red and white diamonds and a carved vine pattern of master craftsmanship.

"I'm sorry Seguro but I can't."

"Why!?"

"I've already pledged myself to another, I can't accept." Her face stayed impassive but inside she knew she never would've accepted even if she hadn't met her lord.

"You lying slut, You couldn't have been promised to another! I am the first here and you are only just of age to pick!"

"I've been promised for years! I was promised before I came to this village, before I was born! I was promised before you even laid eyes on me! Where do you think I got these beautiful kimonos, why I disappeared from hours on end?! I was spending every moment I could with him! I will never be yours so leave me alone!"

"If you don't submit I will take you without your consent!" He threw her to her futon and covered his ears in preparation for her scream. It bit through his hands as her volume rose to unbelievable heights.

"Sesshomaru-sama"

"Stupid bitch, no one can hear you!"

He strode forward and was about to reach her, but before his fingers even brushed her again he was pinned to a wall.

A snarling beast towered over him its silver hair flew in an unseen wind and his eyes were a deep crimson. His fangs were bared and the hand pinning the boy to the wall glowed a fluorescent green.

"Rin," the feral male growled. "are you alright?"

"Sesshomaru, thank kami. He was going to-" She was cut off by her own sobs that were soon muffled by his soft kimono.

He turned back to the boy who was most likely shitting himself at the moment.

"You hurt mate! You will die!" Seguro's body was in the nearby river, his head was thrown into the forest for the wolves.

Kagome noticed how empty the hut was and turned to her own mate.

"She's alright, she decided to go with him."

Hundreds of years later every demon in japan knew of Sesshomaru and his immortal human lady. They knew that only she could tame the man. She was the eternal beloved lady of the western lands. One thing never changed. He would always appear when she calls his name.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000**

**I know the ending is so cheesy but I was listening to Disney songs while I was writing it now I've switched to a more dark me song but I'm still happy hope you enjoyed it! Ja ne!**


End file.
